


The Other Shoe

by kaceisace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Just some shameless fluff, M/M, Married Destiel, they have kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceisace/pseuds/kaceisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, with any good thing, Dean waits for the other shoe to drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Shoe

As he fell, he waited for the other shoe to drop.

He wasn’t used to getting a happy ending. He didn’t believe in them, to be honest.

However, with a big house in the suburbs, two kids sleeping in their beds, a dog at his feet, and Cas’ head tucked under his chin – well, it made him question his belief. He never thought he’d amount to anything, certainly not this: friend, husband, father.

He waited for that moment when something would be out of place. The moment when he’d know this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. It was perfect. Too indescribably perfect that he couldn’t sleep at night, knowing he was holding the man he’d loved for so long. To know that they had a life together. A family; two little girls.

Still, he woke up each morning. He’d kiss Cas good morning, before slipping into his work suit. He’d walk down the stair of their two-story home, while his two little girls would gallop down the steps behind him. He’d switch off breakfast duties with Cas, before helping little Mary onto the tall seat of the island. He’d kiss Jo’s black curls, and then help his husband with giving both girls their favorite kind of pancake. Strawberry pancakes for Mary; chocolate pancakes with extra whipped cream for Jo, just like Cas.

The four would always eat together, trading stories and jokes. Then, the clock would strike nine. He’d grab his and Mary’s lunches, packed the night before, from the fridge. Mary would pull on her backpack, as Cas persuaded her to wear a jacket. Then, as she slipped it on, he’d kiss Cas long and hard until one of the two girls gagged or giggled.

“You know, sometimes I think this is just too perfect, Cas. What did I ever do to deserve you?” he’d say, as Mary kissed her sister goodbye.

Cas would simply chuckle, kissing him again. “I always think the same thing. Still, Dean, I’ve learned to just go with it.” He’d look over his shoulder to see Mary and Jo still hugging, before kissing Dean firmly. “I love you, Dean. So much. You know that, right?”

He’d simply smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I love you too, Cas. So much.”

Maybe there was no other shoe to drop.

He found he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my tumblr account (femdean.co.vu)


End file.
